sweet runaway
by Kaoru Yukina
Summary: ketika 'dia' yang kau sayangi meninggalkanmu dan hilang tanpa jejak tapi kau masih terus menunggunya.   ketika kau memutuskan untuk membentuk sebuah ikatan baru dan 'dia' kembali.


_Aku_ _masih_ _mengingatnya.  
>Ketika kau mengatakan tiada yang akan menyamaiku.<br>Ketika kau mengatakan akan membawaku berjalan di sampingmu.  
>Saat kau berjanji akan menuruti waktu hanya demi mengalahkannya.<em>

_Dan aku mulai memahami beberapa hal seiring waktu berjalan.  
>Bahwa aku tak pernah menjadi yang berbeda.<br>Bahwa jurang kehidupan bisa memisahkan 'siapapun.'  
>Dan waktu, bisa menghancurkan ikatan 'apapun.'<em>

_._

_._

_._

disclaim: the characters are not mine.

warning: sho-ai—with sasunaru pair—and what comes with that when you read that kind of fic.

summary: ketika 'dia' yang kau sayangi meninggalkanmu dan hilang tanpa jejak tapi kau masih terus menunggunya. ketika ada seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata dia akan mengangkatmu dari keterpurukanmu, meski kau tau hanya 'dia' yang mampu melakukan itu. ketika kau memutuskan untuk membentuk sebuah ikatan baru dan 'dia' kembali.

.

.

.

"Kaasan, sudah kubilang aku tidak akan melakukannya!" mata biru pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang duduk di meja makan sebuah rumah—yang tidak terlalu luas maupun terlalu sempit—itu menajam. Sungguh, jika bisa, dia sangat ingin membungkam ibunya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat berisik itu.

"Naruto, kau tau kau harus melakukannya! Orang-orang itu sudah bersusah payah datang kemari. Gadis itu serius padamu. Dia menyukaimu—"

"Kaasan tau siapa yang kusukai."

"—tidak seperti Uchiha bodoh yang sekarang entah ada di mana itu." sang ibu, yang saat ini sedang menyibukkan diri dengan piring-piring kotor, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia akan mengalah pada anaknya. Bagaimanapun, ada kalanya dia tidak diijinkan untuk menjadi egois. Kadang pengobanan memang diperlukan—pengorbanan yang tidak melibatkan diri sendiri.

Sang anak yang bernama Naruto itu tak lagi bisa memandang tajam punggung ibunya. Dia hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya. Kesedihan dan rasa sakit terpancar jelas dari mata biru yang biasanya bersinar itu. Sungguh, dia samasekali tidak ingin terlihat rapuh seperti ini. Dia laki-laki. Dia harus kuat.

"Sasuke pasti kembali. Pasti."

Naruto hanya mampu bergumam pelan. Tapi percikan air pun tidak menghalangi pendengaran sang ibu dari gumaman tersebut.

"Kembali, huh? Dan kau masih berpikir dia akan kembali '_untukmu'_?" sang ibu berambut merah panjang itu mengibaskan tangannya; dia sudah selesai mencuci piring kotor penuh kari itu. Sayang, seenak apapun kari yang sudah mereka makan, tidak mengubah atmosfir menyesakkan yang tercipta di ruangan itu.

Naruto berusaha mencari suaranya untuk melawan pernyataan mengejek ibunya. Tapi kemudian dia sadar, dia tidak punya pembelaan apapun. Nyatanya, sudah hampir sebulan sejak terakhir kali dia dan sang Uchiha berkomunikasi—itupun melalui sambungan telepon jarak jauh. Dan dia tau, Uchiha yang sedang dibicarakan di sini adalah seorang Uchiha yang sempurna—melupakan fakta bahwa hampir semua Uchiha sempurna—sehingga tidak sulit bagi orang itu untuk meninggalkannya. Sungguh, Naruto merasa dia tidak punya pertahanan apapun saat ini.

Akhirnya dia hanya menatap orang tuanya satu persatu—sang ayah yang begitu berkonsentrasi pada koran yang dipegangnya seolah tidak menyadari adanya ancaman perang di rumahnya dan sang ibu yang masih juga enggan meninggalkan bak cuci piring meski semua piring sudah bersih—berharap akan ada yang mengubah keputusan konyol yang mereka buat.

Karena tidak ada yang terkesan akan luluh, Naruto berdiri dan meninggalkan dua orang itu tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Apa kau yakin ini keputusan yang benar, Kushina?" kata sang ayah yang belum juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran sore di tangannya.

"Entahlah, Minato. Hanya saja, aku tidak tau apa yang harus kita lakukan kalau tidak begini." Kushina terlihat lelah.

Minato hanya menghela napas.

* * *

><p>=^.^=<p>

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang tampak duduk dengan angkuh di sebuah kursi megah yang bertengger di kamarnya yang bahkan lebih luas dari rumah mana pun di Konoha—selain mansion Uchiha tentunya.<p>

"Hime-sama, tugas telah selesai dilaksanakan. Kami menunggu perintah selanjutnya," seorang pria dengan luka melintang di wajahnya membungkuk di depan sang gadis yang barusan dipanggilnya dengan sebutan hime. Kepatuhan absolut terpancar di wajahnya.

Ya, orang ini adalah bawahan terpercaya sang hime. Yang sudah mengabdi pada keluarga terkaya—kedua—di Konoha ini bahkan sejak sang hime belum belajar mengingat. Kepatuhan yang ditunjukkannya bukan karena semata-mata dikarenakan keluarga ini yang memberinya penghidupan, melainkan karena dia menyayangi sang hime—dan menganggapnya sebagai putrinya sendiri.

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu. Hanya menunggu," sebuah seringai—yang entah bagaimana tetap terlihat anggun—terlukis di wajah sang hime.

Ya, hanya menunggu. Keinginan seorang hime memang sudah sangat sepantasnya untuk terkabul, bukan?

* * *

><p>=^.^=<p>

* * *

><p>Di sebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu mewah namun tampak nyaman untuk ditinggali, seorang pemuda berambut merah tampak sedang kesal dalam diamnya. Menghiraukan pemuda lain yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah.<p>

"Gaara, berhenti mengabaikanku! Ayolah, aku tidak bersalah dalam hal ini!" si pemuda berambut panjang—yang entah apa shampoonya hingga sang rambut terlihat sangat lembut—masih juga berusaha mendapatkan perhatian dari satu-satunya orang selain dia yang ada di apartemen itu. Mereka memang hanya tinggal berdua, kok.

"Aku tau." Si rambut merah menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop yang ada pangkuannya.

Kalian kira akhirnya Gaara memperhatikan orang yang ada di depannya itu? Oh, ayolah, jawaban itu sudah dipakai sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Aku tidak bisa melawan Hinata-hime, Gaara."

Kali ini Gaara menoleh lawan bicaranya. Ya, akhirnya pemuda berambut panjang itu memukul titik sensitif Gaara—bukan secara harfiah. Tapi, dia memang tidak punya pilihan lain, kan?

"Berhenti memanggilnya _hime_, Hyuuga Neji." Meski nadanya datar, Neji sangat mengerti kalau caranya tadi berhasil.

"Paman Hiashi yang menghidupiku selama ini. Memanggil putrinya dengan sebutan hime adalah hal yang wajar kukira."

"Hiashi-san yang menghidupimu. Bukan gadis manja bermuka dua itu. Lagipula aku berani bertaruh ayahnya tidak tau apa yang dilakukan Hinata saat ini."

"Gaa-chan, jangan begitu. Cepat atau lambat dia akan menjadi adikmu…" seringai jahil muncul di bibir sang Hyuuga. Tapi perkataan Gaara selanjutnya menghancurkan seringai itu.

"Sampai mati aku tidak akan menganggap dia sebagai adikku. Kecuali dia mengubah keputusannya—tentang Naruto."

"Dia sudah menyukai Naruto sejak mereka pertama bertemu di Universitas."

"Naruto dan Sasuke saling menyukai bahkan sejak kau belum mengenal mereka."

Neji menangkupkan tangannya di wajah perselen Gaara, "Percayalah, aku tidak membantu siapapun."

Gaara hanya memandang Neji sinis, "Aku tidak suka Naruto menderita."

"Dia bukan adik kecilmu lagi, Gaa-hime."

Sontak wajah Gaara menyaingi warna merah rambutnya, "Aku bukan perempuan!"

Neji hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Aku tau." Dan membuat Gaara semakin memerah.

* * *

><p>=^.^=<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Ke mana sih memangnya Sasuke sialan itu? Oh, dia ingat, terakhir dia memakai kode Negara Amerika Serikat—dan sebenarnya Sasuke sudah mengatakan padanya kalau dia akan berada di Los Angeles untuk beberapa bulan. Entah kenapa Naruto ingin mengutuk Uchiha Fugaku saat ini.<p>

Mengapa Uchiha Fugaku? Karena kenapa sih dia harus mendirikan anak perusahaan di antah berantah dan memaksa anaknya yang sudah memiliki seorang kekasih—yang bahkan sudah disetujuinya—untuk pergi sebelum melihat mereka menikah? Oh, perusahaan tidak akan menunggu Naruto meraih gelar sarjananya—orang tua Naruto baru akan mengizinkan Naruto menikah setelah itu. Dan sekarang ketika Naruto sudah menamatkan kuliahnya, kenapa Sasuke tidak juga dipanggil untuk pulang dan mengambil apa yang seharusnya dibawanya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu?

Jadi dia mengunjungi seseorang yang kiranya bisa menolongnya saat ini, Uchiha Itachi.

"Jadi, Naru-chan, apa tepatnya alasan kita ada di sini sekarang?" dengan senyum khasnya Itachi memandang Naruto dengan lembut. Dia memang sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya sendiri semenjak Sasuke membawa Naruto pulang dulu.

"Kapan Sasuke akan pulang?"

Itachi tampak berpikir. Sebenarnya dia tidak tau jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Kadang Uchiha Fugaku sangat sulit untuk ditebak. Dan dia tidak tau kapan ayahnya itu akan menganggap cabang perusahaan yang ada di Los Angeles itu siap untuk ditinggalkan direkturnya.

"Jadi, Itachi-nii juga tidak tau, ya…" Naruto bergumam setelah lama tidak mendapat jawaban dari calon kakak iparnya.

"Maaf…"

Naruto tau tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Tidak ada yang bersalah di sini. Dia hanya berada dalam keadaan yang salah—di waktu yang salah. Seandainya keadaan ini tidak datang saat ini, mungkin akan ada yang berubah—meski sedikit. Mungkin ibunya tidak akan menjadi persisten seperti saat ini.

"Apa mungkin—secara kebetulan—saat ini…, kau sedang ada masalah? Kau tidak hanya punya Sasuke. Anggaplah aku nii-san mu sendiri. Aku bukan orang lain, ceritalah,"

Naruto hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin membebani siapapun saat ini. Biarkan saja dia yang sakit. Seandainya begini pun Sasuke tidak akan terluka, Naruto tidak akan menunggu Sasuke hanya untuk mengambil keputusan. Nyatanya, dia tau ada kemungkinan Sasuke akan terluka. Dan dia sangat ingin mengubah angka kemungkinan itu menjadi nol.

"Belum. Belum sekarang."

* * *

><p>=^.^=<p>

* * *

><p>Kushina memandang Naruto dengan intens. Anak itu seharusnya tau kalau sebenarnya dia sudah tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menolak. Tapi kenapa dia masih setia dengan kesetiaannya—mengingat kesetiaan itu tidak lantas menyelesaikan masalah.<p>

Naruto membalas tatapan Kushina datar. Dia tidak ingin menunjukkan emosi apapun saat ini. Berharap jika ibunya tau dia telah mengubah Naruto menjadi manusia tanpa emosi, itu akan mengubah keputusannya—yang dia tau kemungkinannya sangat kecil untuk hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada pihak Hyuuga kau mengiyakan." Kata sang ibu setelah lelah dengan kediaman yang terasa sangat lama bersama anaknya itu.

"Beri aku seminggu."

"Apa?"

"Beri kami seminggu. Kalau dia tidak kembali dalam seminggu, anggaplah kami tidak bisa melawan."

"Kau!"

"Kumohon. Bagaimanapun aku yang akan kehilangan kebebasanku, kan?"

* * *

><p>=^.^=<p>

* * *

><p>Semenjak Kushina memberinya waktu seminggu, sekarang Naruto memandangi boks telepon yang ada di depannya. Dia tidak mungkin menggunakan <em>handphone<em>nya untuk memanggil Sasuke—itu akan terlalu mahal.

Berbekal nomer terakhir yang dipakai Sasuke untuk memanggilnya, Naruto memencet beberapa nomer di boks telepon itu.

Naruto menunggu. Hingga nada sambung itu terhenti tanpa ada seorang pun di ujung sana yang menjawab.

Naruto kembali memencet nomer yang sama, dan hal yang sama kembali terjadi.

Terus begitu hingga percobaan yang kelima belas.

Dia akan berhenti untuk hari ini. Masih ada hari esok, dan besok Sasuke pasti akan menjawab telepon darinya.

.

.

Nyatanya tidak semudah yang Naruto kira. Waktu sudah hampir habis dan dia tak juga mendapat hasil dari usahanya. Bahkan setelah meminta nomer kantor ke keluarga Uchiha, Naruto hanya mendapati kalau Sasuke terlalu sibuk sehingga sekretaris bodohnya bahkan tidak berani untuk menyampaikan adanya telepon.

Kalau besok Sasuke tidak ada di Konoha, di hadapan ibunya, maka vonis pun akan dijatuhkan. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka harapkan.

Dan ketika Naruto akan memanggil nomer _handphone_ Sasuke sekali lagi, _handphone_ Naruto berdering dan menampilkan panggilan dari 'Sasu-teme'.

"Teme! Kau itu dari mana saja sih! Seminggu ini aku berusaha memanggilmu dan kau tidak pernah menjangkau panggilanku! Apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi, huh!" tanpa piker panjang Naruto menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"_Hn. Berisik, dobe. Seharusnya kau tau aku sedang sibuk."_

Benarkah itu Sasuke nya yang dulu? Orang yang Naruto bisa merasa jengah karena keberadaannya yang tidak bisa Naruto usir? Orang yang tidak bisa melewatkan sehari saja tanpa bertengkar dengannya? Dan sekarang dia berkata sibuk? Dia mengatakan sibuk sebagai pembelaannya? Apa tidak ada pembelaan yang lebih bagus untuk dipakai? Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa sesak di dadanya semakin menyakitkan.

"_Oi! Kau tidak berniat untuk mengatakan sesuatu?"_ Sasuke memecah keheningan karena Naruto tak kunjung bersuara lagi.

"Maukah kau pulang? Besok? Hari ini? Saat ini? Detik ini? Aargh! Ini benar-benar membuatku gila! Bisakah kau pulang? Tinggalkan saja pekerjaan brengsek mu itu! Memangnya tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mengerjakannya? Siapa saja sih orang yang dipekerjakan ayahmu? Kenapa tidak ada yang bisa bekerja dengan benar?"

"_Oi, oi. Kau kenapa sih? Merindukanku?"_

Seandainya Naruto adalah seorang gadis dengan perasaan yang sensitif, pasti dia sudah sesenggukan saat ini. Tapi dia menahan semua itu. Ada saat yang lain untuk melakukan itu. Dan itu bukan sekarang.

"Kalau ada orang lain yang begitu menginginkanku hingga mampu memaksaku untuk memilihnya dan berhenti menunggumu, apa kau akan pulang?"

"_Bodoh. Kau pikir aku percaya? Mana ada orang yang bisa menginginkanmu lebih dari aku menginginkanmu?"_ Naruto bisa mendengar Sasuke tergelak di ujung sana. Nada meremehkan yang masih sama.

_Jadi dia tidak percaya? Apa itu berarti dia tidak peduli?_

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, kau mungkin menyesal jika aku tidak bisa menemukanmu di Konoha besok." Naruto sekuat tenaga mempertahankan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"_Jangan bercanda, Dobe. Aku bekerja di sini. Bulan depan Hyuuga Hiashi akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan anaknya. Saat itu aku akan pulang. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi."_

"Kalau tidak ada pesta itu, apa kau tidak akan pulang?"

"_Tentu saja tidak. Kau pikir aku bermain-main di sini, huh?"_

"Kalau begitu pulanglah. Aku ingin melihatmu."

Dan Naruto langsung memutuskan panggilan jarak jauh itu. Tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal atau apapun. Ya, dia tidak akan sanggup untuk melakukan itu. Sekarang saja dia sudah merasakan rembesan hangat yang membasahi pipinya.

Kalau ada saat di mana Naruto sangat menginginkan Sasuke berada di sisinya, mungkin saat inilah saatnya. Saat di mana dia merasa hancur dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menawarkan diri untuk menolongnya. Tidak bahkan satu pun yang menghampirinya.

Dan ini membuatnya merasa sangat kesepian.

* * *

><p>=^.^=<p>

* * *

><p>"Ya. Dia sudah menyetujuinya."<p>

* * *

><p>=^.^=<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto menunudukkan kepalanya. Akhirnya ada orang yang menghampirinya. Tapi dia bersumpah, bukan orang-orang seperti ini yang diharapkannya untuk ada bersamanya saat ini. Apa kau akan mengaharapkan orang-orang yang memandangmu dengan tatapan menyalahkan di saat kau sedang terpuruk?<p>

"Jadi, apa yang kemarin kau katakan padanya?" Naruto bisa merasakan tususkan yang menghujam jantungnya hanya karena menyadari tatapan Gaara.

"A-aku, aku bertanya apa dia akan pulang kalau ada yang menginginkanku."

"Dan dia bilang?" Naruto merasasa ukuran tubuhnya mengecil saat ini. Kenapa Neji harus ikut-ikutan mengadilinya?

"Tidak percaya…," percayalah, saat ini Naruto lebih takut dibantai Gaara dan Neji daripada kehilangan Sasuke.

"Aiisssh…" secara serempak Gaara dan Neji mengalihkan pandangannya dari muka bodoh Naruto. Sungguh, kalau mereka tidak dapat menahan diri, pasti kepala Naruto sudah penuh dengan benjolan sekarang.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu bodoh, sih? Kalau kau mengatakan masalahnya dengan benar, dia pasti sudah ada di sini dan kita tidak perlu memusingkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Ternyata kau memang ditakdirkan menjadi orang yang bodoh!" Neji mulai mencak-mencak dengan OOC nya.

"Kau tau apa tentang Sasuke? Kalau dia bilang dia tidak akan pulang, ya dia tidak akan pulang. Lagipula dia pikir aku tidak cukup manis untuk diperebutkan…" Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dengan sedih.

Neji sweatdrop.

Gaara mengelus tato 'ai' di dahinya yang mulai terasa berdenyut.

"Hah! Dan kau bilang kalian saling mencintai? Beri aku kebohongan yang lebih masuk akal!" Neji sepertinya menemukan kemarahannya lagi.

"Kami memang saling mencintai, kok." balas Naruto santai.

"Tapi dia tidak datang di saat kau membutuhkannya. Lagipula dia kira tiga tahun itu sebentar?"

Neji mulai menyanyikan satu lagu di kepalanga,  
><em>tiga kali puasaa~<br>tiga kali lebaraan~_  
>#plakk<p>

Gaara merasa kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Bukankah seharusnya dia yang marah-marah pada Naruto—mengingat dia yang paling menganggap Naruto hanya untuk Sasuke? Kenapa malah Neji yang membrutal? Bukankah seharusnya Neji membela kepentingan adik sepupunya—yang sekarang sudah melibatkan nama besar Hyuuga? Apa pertengkaran beberapa hari yang lalu itu membuat matanya yang seperti orang buta itu mulai melihat dengan cara yang benar?

"Dia hanya berpikir aku tidak cukup tampan. Umm, apa aku memang tidak cukup tampan?"

Cukup. Gaara sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia sangat menyesal memiliki sahabat yang begitu bodoh.

PLAKK

Akhirnya pukulan itu tersampaikan juga ke arah kepala Naruto yang masih juga memasang tampang bodohnya. Gaara tidak peduli kalau selama ini dia menganggap Naruto adiknya. Yang jelas kepala kuning itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan saat ini.

Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut karena kerasnya benturan yang diterimanya.

"Gaara, apa-apaan sih?" tanyanya tanpa dengan mukanya yang polos—kalau tidak mau dibilang bodoh.

"Bisa tidak sih kau memikirkan hal yang lebih penting? Memangnya apa yang kau pikir bisa kau lakukan setelah ini? Memangnya kau bisa bersamanya lagi kalau kau sudah menikah dengan orang lain?"

Naruto dan Neji hanya mampu menganga. Baru pertama kalinya mereka melihat pemuda berambut merah bata itu mengamuk. Marah mungkin pernah—atau sering?—tapi mengamuk? Entah kenapa Naruto justru merasa beruntung karena dial ah yang menyebabkan Gaara begitu.

"Sasuke bilang dia akan pulang pada acara pertunangan anak Hiashi-san dan tidak pulang kecuali ada acara itu. Aku benar-benar ingin dia pulang."

Seketika yang Gaara dan Neji rasakan dari perkataan Naruto barusan adalah kerinduan yang mendalam. Bahkan meski Naruto mengatakannya dengan senyum yang terkembang, rasa sesak yang menyiksanya masih dapat menular pada kedua sahabatnya.

* * *

><p>=^.^=<p>

* * *

><p>Neji berjalan menuju kediaman utama Hyuuga. Perkataan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu menyentak hatinya. Jadi dia tidak melawan keinginan Hinata hanya karena dia ingin melihat Uchiha itu? Sekarang dia mengoreksi dengan kasar pikirannya yang berkata bahwa kisah Sasuke dan Naruto akan mudah dipatahkan. Bahkan sampai titik ini—Neji berani mengatakan—ikatan pernikahan dengan siapapun tidak akan membuat Naruto berhenti mencintai manusia berjudul Sasuke itu.<p>

Neji hanya tidak ingin adik sepupunya itu terluka di kemudian hari.

Dan Neji memutuskan Hyuuga Hiashi adalah orang yang tepat untuk diajaknya membicarakan hal ini.

Ketika Neji sudah dipersilakan masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Hyuuga Hiashi, tempat sang paman menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya, dia tidak membuang waktu dan langsung duduk berhadapan dengan CEO Hyuuga corp. itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bosan dengan pasangan gay-mu?" Bukan sapaan ketus seperti ini yang diharapkannya setelah genap setahun Neji meninggalkan kediaman utama Hyuuga demi memperjuangkan asmaranya dengan Gaara—yang saat itu hanyalah penulis baru yang tidak terkenal.

"Paman masih ada waktu untuk memikirkan itu, rupanya," jawab Neji datar.

"Jadi? Kau memutuskan untuk kembali?"

"Tidak. Gaara menerimaku apa adanya dan itu cukup. Aku ke sini bukan untuk itu."

"Jadi kau akan mengatakan kalau kau akan meikahi penulis serabutan itu? Meski seluruh dunia mendukung kalian, aku tidak akan merestuinya."

"Karena itu aku tidak akan repot-repot. Aku ke sini untuk membicarakan pertunangan Hinata."

"Naruto pemuda yang baik—sejauh yang aku tau." Hiashi membalik kertas yang ada di tangannya, pertanda dia sudah selesai membaca.

"Dia tidak mencintai Hinata."

"Apa yang kau tau? Dia tidak akan menikahi Hinata kalau memang tidak mencintainya."

Tentu saja Neji tidak akan mengatakan pada pamannya apa yang sudah dilakukan putrinya. "Dia menginginkan pestanya. Agar orang yang dicintainya pulang dari Amerika." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Neji.

"Seolah kau tau saja," ucap Hiashi sinis.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Apa?"

"Orang yang ditunggu Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke." Setelah mengatakan itu Neji lanatas meninggalkan ruangan sang paman.

Meninggalkan Hiashi yang tersenyum sinis. "Uchiha lagi, huh? Jadi bisa dilihat siapa yang benar-benar menang nanti."

Presiden direktur mana yang tidak dendam pada perusahaan yang merebut proyek penting yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya?

* * *

><p>=^.^=<p>

* * *

><p>Los Angeles.<p>

Sasuke membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di tangannya. Tiga hari tiga malam tanpa tidur bukanlah hal yang dubutuhkan oleh tubuh manusia manapun.

"Sasuke, ini tiket yang kau pesan." Seorang pemuda berambut nanas menaruh beberapa helai kerats di meja atasannya. Ya, dia adalah bawahan sang Uchiha—mungkin juga adalah bawahan yang paling berani memanggil nama atasannya dengan begitu tidak formal.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kertas yang diberikan oleh sang nanas—rambutnya—dan seketika kelegaan terpancar di wajah porselennya.

"Aku akan segera pulang, Dobe…,"

* * *

><p>=^.^=<p>

* * *

><p>Dia tau tidak baik untuk mengurung diri seharian di kamar. Dia tau dia sekarang terlihat seperti seorang anak gadis yang putus cinta. Dia tau mata sembabnya tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah yang dihadapinya sekarang. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan untuk meringankan sesak yang terus menghimpitnya?<p>

Dan kata-kata Gaara serasa menyerangnya lagi, _'Memangnya kau bisa bersamanya lagi kalau kau sudah menikah dengan orang lain?'_

Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini. Karena sejak awal tidak pernah dia bisa membayangkan kalau bukan orang itu yang akan memiliki dan dimilikinya. Ya, orang itu benar. Dia sendiri tidak menganggap dirinya sendiri cukup _edible_ untuk diinginkan orang lain. Dan dulu ketika orang itu menerima keberadannya—menghargai eksistensinya—dia sudah merasa di tidak butuh orang lain lagi untuk mengakui keberadannya. Orang itu saja sudah cukup.

Tapi sekarang? Apa cukup untuk hanya melihatnya? Naruto sudah sangat terbiasa mengagumi Sasuke. Dan tingkat kekaguman itu semakin menggila sejak Sasuke membuatnya menyadari penyimpangan orientasi seksualnya—sejak kekaguman itu merayap ke tingkatan yang lebih tinggi. Dia tau, melihatnya sekilas sebelum dia terikat dengan orang lain tidak akan cukup. Sangat tidak cukup.

Naruto menginginkan Sasuke lebih dari sekedar untuk dikagumi.

* * *

><p>=^.^=<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke menapakkan kakinya di Bandara Konoha. Dengan susah payah—yang tidak terlalu susah maupun terlalu payah—dia berhasil menyingkirkan pekerjaan kantornya untuk tiga hari ke depan. Membuatnya punya waktu sampai empat hari ke depan—ketika ayahnya akan memaksanya kembali ke Los Angeles—untuk berada di Konoha.<p>

"Aku pulang, Dobe…,"

* * *

><p>=^.^=<p>

* * *

><p>Kushina benar-benar merasa dirinya sebagai penjahat saat ini. Sudah genap dua hari putra semata wayangnya hanya menghabiskan waktunya di kamar, dan bahkan samasekali tidak menyentuh makanannya—meski itu ramen kesukaannya. Apa semua ini salahnya? Untuk memaksa mentari bersinar di musim dingin?<p>

Bukan, bukan mentari tak mampu untuk bersinar di musim dingin. Hanya awan gelap yang senantiasa menghalangi sinarnya. Hingga tidak satupun yang hidup di bawah langit bisa merasakan kehangatannya. Mentari mungkin akan tetap bersinar dengan caranya sendiri, tapi sungguh, siapapun tau betapa sulitnya menghadapi hari tanpa mentari.

"Apa aku harus mengubah keputusan yang dia buat?"

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu sejenak menghancurkan lamunan Kushina. "Semoga bukan Hyuuga…"

Kushina melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat siang, Kaasan," Tubuh tegap itu. Rambut hitam kebiruan yang melawan gravitasi itu. Kulit pucat itu. Wajah yang tidak berekspresi itu.

Sungguh, orang itu adalah hal terakhir yang diharapkan Kushina untuk datang ke rumahnya.

"Kaasan, kau tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya kau sedang… um, apa aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat?" meski orang itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya, Kushina masih bisa merasakan kekhawatiran dari nada bicaranya.

"Uh-oh., tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Masuklah, aku hanya… sedikit… terkejut. Ya, terkejut. Naruto tidak mengatakan kau akan pulang, jadi… ya… kau tau… hanya… terkejut." Kushina menggiring pemuda berambut raven itu masuk.

"Dia memang tidak tau aku akan datang. Bolekah aku memberitahunya sekarang?"

Kushina tampak berpikir. Masih pantaskah? Tapi kemudian dia mengingat keadaan putranya yang mengenaskan. Mengkin bertemu dengan orang yang dicintainya sepenuh hati bisa memperbaiki keadaan mentalnya yang kacau.

"Dia ada di kamarnya."

.

Merasa mendapat ijin dari sang 'ibu', pria berambut raven itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu kamar yang dulu sering dikunjunginya—tentu saja sebelum ayahnya mengirimnya ke luar negeri.

Sekarang, ketika dia berada di depan pintu dengan gambar rubah berekor sembilan itu, dia yakin tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya masih begitu sama.

Pemuda berambut raven tegak itu memegang kenop pintu kamar sang rubah dan membuka pintu berwarna coklat gelap yang menghalanginya dan orang yang tiga tahun belakangan belum dilihatnya.

Bukan ini yang diharapkan si raven begitu membuka pintu.

Melihat sosok pirang yang begitu dirindukannya sedang memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan senyuman ke dalam lekukan itu. Ini… agak menyakitkan.

"Dobe?" dia mencoba mendekati sosok yang tak juga mengangkat wajahnya itu.

Dan ketika dia cukup dekat, sekarang dia dikejutkan dengan tangan tan yang merangkul lehernya dengan lemah. Apa yang kau harapkan dari orang yang tidak menyentuh makanannya selama dua hari?

Sasuke hanya mengelus punggung Naruto berharap itu bisa menghentikan isakan si pirang.

"Kau… kacau."

"Aku… merindukanmu,"

.

.

Pelukan hangat itu berakhir dengan Sasuke yang menyuapi Naruto dengan semangkok bubur hangat dan Naruto yang terus merengut. Siapa juga yang menginginkan bubur hangat di hari yang sangat panas begini? Ayolah, bukankah ramen lebih baik? Um, ini memang subjektif.

"Jadi, keberatan mengatakan kenapa ibumu sampai memintaku menyuruhmu makan?"

Pertanyaan ini hanya membuat Naruto semakin berkonsentrasi pada makanannya—seolah Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Hei, Dobe. Aku bertanya padamu." Sasuke menusukkan sendok yang dipegangnya lebih dalam ke mulut Naruto—ingat, Sasuke sedang menyuapi Naruto—sehingga sang korban hanya merasakan kalau dia akan mati dengan alasan yang samasekali tidak elit. Tersedak.

"Uhk! Teme! Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Kau ingin aku mati tersedak?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau aku tau itu akan membunuhmu, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya menyadari ucapan Sasuke benar. Wajahnya terasa panas dan dia tau pasti sudah sangat merah warnanya. Dia menyadari, Sasuke samasekali tidak berubah. Tidak pernah memikirkan efek kata-kata 'manis'nya—dia memang jarang mengeluarkannya sih.

Sungguh, saat ini mereka sudah kehilangan _mood_ untuk membicarakan apapun. Kebersamaan mereka saat ini sudah membuat mereka cukup yakin kalau tidak ada satu masalah apapun yang tidak dapat mereka lalui.

* * *

><p>=^.^=<p>

* * *

><p>Dua hari yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Naruto. Apa yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang seseorang yang kau cintai terus ada di sampingmu.<p>

Tapi dia juga tau, kebahagiaan ini semu. Esok hari segala yang digenggamnya akan sirna. Ketika matahari menjelang esok hari dia harus berhenti. Tidak akan ada lagi tawa ceria dalam setiap pertengkaran tak berharga. Tidak ada lagi senyum hangat saat dingin malam menyengat. Tak akan lagi tangan berpaut memastikan tiada yang menjauh. Semuanya akan berubah.

Sesungguhnya naruto tidak menginginkan semua ini. Untuk memberi harapan kosong pada Sasuke. Untuk tidak memberitahunya apapun. Tapi salah Sasuke sendiri kan kalau dia tidak peduli? Toh, dia tidak menganggap Naruto cukup tampan. Naruto selalu ingin memukul kepala bebek Sasuke setiap kali dia teringat akan hal ini.

Naruto memandang bintang yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya. Kamarnya ada di lantai dua, tidak akan memberinya keindahan apapun bila dia tinggal di kota besar. Dan dia sangat bersyukur rumahnya berada di pegunungan dengan tidak banyak beton menjulang dan lampu gemerlapan—sekarang dia bisa melihat bintang dengan jelas. Oh, dan jangan lupa ucapkan terima kasih pada Kami-sama yang tidak menyelimuti malam ini dengan mendung tebal seperti beberapa hari yang lalu.

Bintang itu indah. Tidak akan ada yang meragukannya. Semua orang ingin menyentuh bintang. Meski bintang tak lelah bergeming. Dia terus memandang rendah bahkan pada bulan yang lebih terang darinya—karena dia tau cahaya yang dipancarkan bulan bukanlah oleh sinarnya sendiri. Sehingga tetap percaya diri dia bersinar dengan tenangnya. Oh, betapa Naruto ingin bintang itu hanya bersinar untuknya.

.

.

Sangat jarang Sasuke akan mensyukuri dia tinggal di lantai 20 apartemen ini. Ada kalanya dia akan menyesali tidak menginap di Uchiha Mansion. Tapi itu bukan malam ini.

Sasuke menatap hamparan lampu yang menghias indahnya kota Konoha malam ini. Semuanya terlihat begitu indah dan sempurna. Tapi entah mengapa, saat ini dadanya terasa sesak. Seolah dia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat disayanginya. Dan semakin dia berusaha untuk mengabaikan perasaan itu, semakin dia tau pula kalau dia tidak akan mampu.

'Kami-sama, tolong lindungi Naruto-ku.'

* * *

><p>=^.^=<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke sudah berhasil merapikan penampilannya. Setelah semalam dia sangat berantakan karena samasekali tidak bisa tidur, akhirnya dia bisa menata perasannya. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Dia akan melamar Naruto besok di hadapan orang tua Naruto dan akan membawa si pirang itu ke Los Angeles. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.<p>

Sasuke mendengarkan ada getaran benda di meja tamu apartemennya. Oh, dia sudah lupa tentang keberadaan benda itu karena terlalu asyik membayangkan masa depannya yang cerah _with a certain blonde_.

"Hn," jawabnya dengan malas—hanya Itachi yang menelepon.

"Hei, Ototo, kau sudah membaca undangan Hiashi-san belum sih?"

"Belum, memang kenapa?"

"Pantas. Seharusnya kau sudah ada di sini sekarang. Cepat berangkat sebelum sekumpulan Hyuuga mempermalukan kita."

"Hn,"

Sasuke pun memutus sambungan telepon dengan anikinya. Dia memang sudah bermaksud akan berangkat ke tempat pertunangan anak keluarga Hyuuga itu, Itachi hanya terlalu cepat menelepon.

.

Sasuke memacu mobilnya dengan tenang. Lalu lintas hari sedang berbaik hati rupanya, sehingga dia tidak perlu buru-buru. Toh, tempat yang akan ditujunya bisa ditempuh selama sepuluh menit saja dengan Ferrari nya.

Yang tidak disangka Sasuke adalah gedung yang didatanginya bisa menjadi begitu ramai. Datanglah pada hari biasa dan kau akan melihat gedung yang sepi seperti kuburan. Sepertinya Hyuuga ingin memamerkan kekayannya pada seluruh dunia.

Sasuke melangkah ke dalam. Hendak mencari anak Hiashi dan tunangannya. Namun Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka dia bisa seterkejut ini.

Gadis berambut indigo itu, Sasuke memang tidak mengenalnya. Tapi matanya yang berwarna ungu pucat itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Hyuuga Neji—kekasih dari teman Naruto. Jadi bisa dipastikan gadis itulah si anak Hyuuga yang memancing keramaian.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat sang Uchiha tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dan terdiam seolah jiwanya hilang entah kemana. Sungguh, gadis itu terlihat sangat biasa di mata Sasuke. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah siapa yang berdiri di sampingnya—orang yang seharusnya menjadi tunangan anak Hyuuga itu. Namikaze Naruto.

Ya, dia berdiri dengan kokoh di sana. Sasuke bisa melihat kesedihan yang berusaha disembunyikan orang itu. Tapi tetap saja, orang itu berada di posisi yang salah, kan? Kenapa dia menerima salaman semua orang selayak dia memang berhak untuk diberi ucapan selamat? Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan saja pada semua orang siapa yang jadi tunangan anak Hyuuga itu?

"Aku heran kenapa kau tidak membawanya pergi."

"Hah?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Itachi sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah berada di sini sejak dua hari yang lalu. Kukira kau datang karena akan membawanya kabur."

"Kau… tau… kalau… Naruto…"

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak melihat undangannya, ya? Memangnya anak rubah itu tidak mengatakannya padamu? Oh, dia memang tetap saja bodoh."

"Hei! Hanya aku yang boleh mengatainya begitu. Lagipula…," entah kenapa Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata saat ini.

"Kalau kau menikahinya sekarang, tousan tidak akan marah—dia memang sudah setuju. Dan dia memang tidak menyukai Hyuuga."

"Kenapa kau tidak mencegah Naruto? Setidaknya kan dia bisa menungguku."

"Kau itu seperti tidak mengenal pacarmu saja. Dia datang padaku hanya mengatakan dia butuh bantuan untuk memintamu pulang—sebenarnya dia bahkan menemui tousan. Tapi karena tousan mengira ini hanya masalah sepele di antara kalian, dia memintaku tidak ikut campur."

Sasuke tidak lagi mendengarkan ucapan Itachi. Bagaimana bisa dia menoleransi kebodohan kakak dan ayahnya? Dia hanya berjalan semakin mendekat pada dua orang yang sibuk menjawab salaman dari orang yang Sasuke tidak yakin mereka mengenalnya. Ayolah, Naruto tidak akan mau berurusan dengan orang bisnis—mungkin kecuali Sasuke. Setelah yakin Naruto bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, dia berhenti. Sekedar menunggu ekspresi dari si pirang.

.

Naruto melihatnya ketika orang itu masuk. Naruto selalu bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan orang itu—dia juga tidak tau kenapa. Tapi yang jelas, itu sangat menyiksa sekarang. Ketika bisa melihatnya, tapi tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Dua hari sebelumnya begitu sempurna hingga dia sangat tidak menginginkan hari ini datang. Hari ketika kesempurnaan itu tak akan terjalin lagi.

Naruto melihat orang itu mengobrol dengan kakaknya. Oh, kalau melihat si kakak mau tidak mau Naruto merasa kesal. Keluarga itu mengatakan mereka sudah menerimanya, tapi kenapa mereka tidak mau memperjuangkan dirinya? Apa dia memang benar-benar tidak sepadan untuk itu?

Dan ketika Naruto menyadari jaraknya dan orang itu semakin dekat—yeah, orang itu berjalan mendekat—Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan di wajahnya sendiri. Sakit. Entah kenapa dia merasakan kesakitan yang sangat ketika melihat mata obsidian itu menatapnya lurus.

Ketika orang itu berhenti di titik di mana dia berhenti sekarang, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan orang itu. Berharap dapat menyelami pikiran dan perasaan pemuda bermata gelap itu.

'Ini yang kau inginkan?' Naruto seolah mendengar suara orang itu secara imajiner dalam pikirannya.

'Kalau aku menginginkannya, aku tidak akan memintamu pulang.' Semoga jawaban itu cukup, pikirnya.

.

.

Seolah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, Sasuke menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang itu dan menyeretnya menjauh meninggalkan orang-orang yang kebingungan. Tak dia pedulikan tatapan kebencian yang nampak di mata sang putri Hyuuga.

"Jadi ini, yang membuat ibumu sampai menyuruhku untuk memintamu makan? Karena kau bahkan tidak berani mengatakannya padaku?" kata Sasuke ketus saat mereka sudah berhasil menjauh dari kerumunan manusia yang lain.

Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sungguh, dia tidak akan mampu menjawab pertanyaan ini. Dia ingin mengatakan pada Sasuke betapa dia tidak menginginkan ini. Betapa hanya Sasuke yang diinginkannya.

Sasuke menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Naruto, memaksa mata sapphire nya untuk melihat mata obsidiannya.

Mata sapphire itu terlihat basah. Sasuke tau dia tidak menyukai pemandangan ini.

"Kau yang mengambil keputusan. Kau yang akan menjalaninya. Jangan memikirkan aku. Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa berhenti, tinggalkan acara ini. Pergi bersamaku ke Los Angeles."

"Tapi… Hyuuga… kaasan… aku…"

"Neji bisa mengurus Hyuuga. Itachi bisa mengurus orang tuamu. Aku bisa mengurusmu. Apa lagi? Kau menyukai gadis itu?"

"Hei! Kau tau siapa yang kusukai! Jangan seenaknya menuduhku begitu! Kau pikir aku ini apa!"

"Hn, Dobe."

Naruto tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Air matanya menganak sungai membanjiri pipinya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia memeluk sosok yang ada di depannya dengan erat.

"_Take me… away,"_ Naruto berhasil menyelipkan kata-kata itu di sela isakan-dalam-diam-nya.

"Na-Naruto-kun…" suara lembut tergagap itu menyadarkan Sasuke dan Naruto kalau mereka tidak sendirian.

Jadi mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri dengan anggun di situ.

"Hinata… chan…"

"Ma-maaf, ta-tapi para tamu su-sudah menunggu."

"Kalau begitu katakan pada mereka Naruto tidak akan kembali. Dan pertunangan kalian dibatalkan." Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Ta-ta-tapi…,"

"Dia akan ikut aku ke Los Angeles. Dan katakan pada ayahmu, Uchiha Sasuke yang menjemputnya."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, Sasuke menyeret Naruto untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Terlihat tatapan kebencian dari Hinata yang semakin menusuk namun tidak juga dipedulikan oleh Sasuke.

* * *

><p>=^.^=<p>

* * *

><p>"Kau… serius?" Naruto memberanikan diri bertanya setelah entah bagaimana ceritanya dia dan Sasuke berada di Bandara Konoha.<p>

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

"Tidak sih. Tapi, ini kan terlalu mendadak. Kau bahkan tidak membiarkanku mengamas barangku dan tau-tau kita ada di sini. Bagaimana kalau Hyuuga—"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti karena tanpa disadarinya ada bibir dingin yang mengunci gerakan bibirnya. Dia tidak pernah melupakan sensasi ini. Ketika perutnya serasa diputar dan dipenuhi dengan kupu-kupu yang berebutan untuk menyeruak keluar. Reflex dia menutup matanya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke akan menjaganya.

.

"Jadi ini, Los Angeles?" Naruto bergumam begitu dia dan Sasuke sampai di apartemen Sasuke di Los Angeles.

Lampu yang berkelap-kelip di penjuru kota membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Bukan Konoha tidak keren, tapi ini sungguh di luar bayangannya. Ini terlalu indah. Dan menyadari kehangatan tangan kekar yang mendekapnya dari belakang, dunia terlihat menjadi seribu kali lipat lebih indah. Membuatnya ingin menghentikan waktu dan tetap begini selamanya.

Dan ketika menyadari tangan mereka bertautan erat, mereka tau, tak ada hal lain yang mereka butuhkan. Karena berdua saja, menyadari mereka ada untuk satu sama lain, sudah lebih dari cukup.

* * *

><p>=^.^=<p>

* * *

><p>end<p>

* * *

><p>a.n.<p>

uff, gaje fic. cuma mau bilang, ini inspirasi dari mimpi she. cuma di mimpi she, she yang ngajakin kabur. naru sih lebih terhormat karena dia yang diajakin.

oiya, gomen juga kalo kesannya kayak she gak suka ma hinata. masalahnya, meski cuma jadi tunangan gak jadi, she gak bakal terima kalo itu cewek lain. naru tu kalo gak sama sasu ya cocok nya cuma sama hinata. yang tetep gak terima, silahkan pukul saya. *sembunyi di kolong meja*

soal apa yang dilakuin hinata, jangan tanya karena she terlalu males buat mikirin itu makanya gak ditayangin... XP

soal nejigaa nya, awalnya she mau bikin mereka udah disetujuin ma hiashi. tapi entah kenapa begitu nulis jatah dialognya hiashi, she jadi pengen bikin dia jadi begitu. maaf buat para penggemar hyuuga. tapi senggaknya hyuuga neji gak jadi orang jahat di sini. xp

in the end, review please…. m(n.n)m


End file.
